Klinfran the Crazed
Klinfran the Crazed is a level 60 elite felguard summoned for an epic quest for hunters. He's in a human form called Franklin the Friendly unless you come to bother him with the quest. Abilities * Klinfran has a melee attack and can also frenzy roughly every 15 seconds. While frenzied, his attack does around 1200 damage, with crits for around 2400 damage. This damage is too high to permit melee combat while he is frenzied. * His enrage removes all poisons and magic effect (Immolation Trap, Scorpid Sting, but not Wing Clip) * Demonic Frenzy - increases all spell and physical damage by 300% and dispels all non-physical debuffs on the caster. It also turns Klinfran red. * Fool's Plight - When in human form, he can be attacked, even if he doesn't appear hostile, by left-clicking him and performing any attack or spell. In that case he will counterattack with an instant cast damaging for upward of 8000 damage per hit. Also, in human form he's immune to a Warlock's Enslave Demon Weakness * Tranquilizing Shot can be used to remove the enrage * The highest rank Scorpid Sting (at level 60) can be used to remove the enrage and reduces his melee damage to 1 damage per hit. It also stuns him for about half a second. Quests * Loot * (Quest Item) Strategy Specifics * Aspect of the Monkey (self) * Elixir of Giants or Elixir of Brute Force * If you have a pet with Furious Howl, you can put the pet on passive, and manually have the pet cast it. This gives you a little bit more bonus damage and won't aggro the demon Info * Tranquilizing Shot will also remove the frenzy effect. However, Scorpid Sting is more effective. * Every time he frenzies, he turns red and gets rid of all of his debuffs except Wing Clip. This includes the Scorpid Sting. So, after he frenzies, the Scorpid Sting must be re-applied before entering melee combat. * All other abilities work normally on him, including Freezing Trap, Frost Trap, and Scatter Shot. Guide The key to beating this demon is to never engage him in melee combat while he is frenzied (red). There are two ways to do this. He may simply be kited using Aspect of the Cheetah, Concussive Shot, Serpent Sting, and Rank-1 Arcane Shot. Due to Klinfran's high hit points, this takes a long time and uses a lot of mana. Bring several Major Mana Potion if you wish to attempt this method. A better choice is to melee him. Simply hit him with Wing Clip when he is ready to frenzy, then run away until he frenzies. Once he does, hit him with Scorpid Sting and an Auto Shot, and melee him again. When running away from him, "strafe" sideways while facing him. This will keep you from being dazed. If he hits you in the back, he can daze you even when he hits for only one point of damage. Timing is key. You must Wing Clip him and run early, before he frenzies. If he crits while frenzied, he can kill you in two hits. However, you must Wing Clip him late enough that he will still be slowed when he frenzies. Remember that hitting him early with Scorpid Sting is just a waste of mana. The easiest way to time the frenzies is to count the number of hits with your weapon. A slow weapon will allow you three hits before he frenzies. This timing takes practice. Klinfran can and will parry your Wing Clip. Therefore, time your Clip early enough that when it misses or gets parried, you have enough time for another attempt. If the second Wing Clip misses, or if he otherwise frenzies while in melee range, fire a Scatter Shot to stun him, run away, and hit him with Scorpid Sting. If your first Wing Clip hits, you can stay in melee range for another hit, then run away to Sting him. If you run away too early, he may Evade before he frenzies. To prevent this, hit him with a Rank-1 Arcane Shot as you run away. If the Wing Clip wears off before he frenzies there is a great danger of him running inside of your Scorpid Sting minimum range, frenzying, and killing you. If this happens, hit him with Concussive Shot and continue to run away from him until he frenzies. If you don't land the Concussive Shot, you'll have to use Scatter Shot. If Klinfran is frenzied in melee range and you can't fire a Scatter Shot, you can save the fight by using Magic Dust to put him to sleep, run to range, and bandage. Wait a few seconds for your mana to regenerate, then re-open combat with an Aimed Shot and a Scorpid Sting. As an absolute last resort, Feign Death to escape and reset the fight. Given how long this fight goes, it's painful to watch him go back up to full health, but it's better than dying. So, a typical sequence for this fight is as follows: * Attack. * Attack. * Wing Clip. * Attack. * Wing Clip again if the first one missed. * Run (strafe) away. * Arcane Shot (Rank 1) with a jump shot, and keep running. * Wait for Klinfran to frenzy. * Scorpid Sting with a jump shot and stop running. * Auto Shot. * Start over, and repeat around 20 times. A Demonslaying Enchant on your melee weapon is very useful in this fight, as it will proc a random stun, allowing you to get some free hits in from melee or range. Keep in mind that your Scorpid Sting will only remove his frenzy effect. It will not prevent the frenzy from happening. You must wait until he turns red before you sting him. In particular, if he is stunned with a Freezing Trap, Demonslaying proc, or Scatter Shot, he will not frenzy. You must wait until the stun breaks, at which point he will typically frenzy immediately. That is the time to sting him. Even if you aren't watching him on your screen as you run away, you can detect when he frenzies. There is a sound effect, and all of his debuffs except for Wing Clip disappear. Also keep in mind that his frenzy works like any spell with a 15-second cooldown. If he's been frenzied for ten seconds when you hit him with Scorpid Sting, he's going to frenzy again in five seconds. Watch out for this so you're not surprised when he does it. Due to Klinfran's high hit points, this fight takes a long time. It is easy to run out of mana. Wear +SPI and +mana/5sec gear. Consumables such as Major Mana Potion, Night Dragon's Breath, Mageblood Potion, and even Brilliant Mana Oil can help a lot. You may also wish to refrain from using any of your spells except Scorpid Sting and Wing Clip. Consumables that increase melee attack power, especially an Elixir of Demonslaying, will speed up the fight and require you to use less mana. If you do have enough mana available, an opening sequence of Aimed Shot, Concussive Shot, and Freezing Trap or Frost Trap can remove a good chunk of his health before you engage in melee. If you are good enough at timing his frenzies and have lots of +HIT gear, you can use Rank 1 Wing Clip instead of Rank 3 to save some mana. Use +STA buffs and equipment to get your hit points to at least 3900. This will allow you to survive two full hits, even if one of them crits. If you do get hit twice while Klinfran is frenzied, the fight is over. Feign Death and try again. Activate Klinfran on the road west of the ramp up to Blackrock Mountain. There is a long stretch of road where you can run around and fight him free of interference from other mobs. Patch 2.0.1 attempts As of patch 2.0.1, Scorpid Sting no longer weakens Klinfran the Crazed. Strategy I used: Followed Klinfran (Franklin the Friendly) to a spot that has a relatively flat surface in the mountains. This area is just south of the strategy video listed at the top of the page. After activating Klinfran from his human state, make sure to lay a freezing trap. You open up with Aimed Shot. Do not put any DoTs on him! When he hits the 1st Freezing Trap, you can then back up to max range, lay another trap at a different spot, and lead him to the newly set trap. Even if he is in Frenzy mode, the trap will still hold him. By the time he releases from the freezing trap, or you shoot him out of it, the cooldown on the freezing trap spell should be close to finishing. I was able to kite him around this area in this fashion without getting hit once by him. Another method of killing Klinfran (by a hunter from Aerie Peak) is to use nothing but 3 key abilities (4 if you count auto shot), adding multi-shot/Arcane shot when mana allows: Concussion shot, Scatter shot, and Freezing Trap. * Trap. * Initiate combat. * Concussion shot and back up so Klinfran walks into the trap. * Back out to 40~45 yard range. * Concussion shot again when trap breaks. Attack until he gets within 10~15yds. * Trap, or if trap is on cooldown, Scatter shot then trap. * Rinse and repeat the previous 3 steps. For the non-MM hunters out there (there are still some left?!?!), the above strat can be modified to a kite/trap strategy so that you never have to scatter. Also, be very careful with the new auto attack function - you really need to turn off your autoshot far more often now than you ever used to. Initiate combat on the road because he has an unpleasant habit of bugging on geometry and resetting. Use Rank 1 Arcane Shot - it can crit for around 800 and only costs 22 mana. Do this with Cheetah or if you have another hunter with you, have them turn on Pack so you can run with Hawk. * Freezing Trap. * Cast Mark. * Aimed Shot (if you have it) or Arcane Shot into the trap. * Zomg, turn off auto shot or you'll melee break your trap if you're too close. * Run to max range. * Aimed/Arcane Shot. * Concussive Shot. * Tranq Shot (Removes enrage and decreases his movement speed). * Kite with Arcane Shot/Scorpid Sting until trap timer is up. * Freezing Trap. * When he's trapped, recast Mark and run back the other way then repeat the above steps. Going back and forth like this down a small stretch of road kept him from bugging and resetting as he did on a straight kite. Suggested potions: 1x Demonslaying, 1x Mongoose, 1x Major Mana (using Arcane Rank 1, you shouldn't need a mana pot till he's at 20% ish). Don't forget the Nightfin Soup or a pocket Paladin. If the above strategies don't work, there is a more barebones method that works nicely, as long as you time everything properly. This strategy primarily involves your highest rank Serpent Sting and Arcane Shot Rank 1, along with Freezing Trap and Aspect of the Cheetah; make sure you get him to transform while he's on the road, then run to max distance towards Dreadmaul Rock. When he transforms, fire off an Arcane Shot and turn to run sure Aspect of the Cheetah is on. Using either kiting method, run along the road while keeping Klinfran's attention with Rank 1 Arcane Shot, but don't use Serpent Sting until he frenzies, as he'll remove the debuff if it's on before. Hit him with a Serpent Sting right after he frenzies and continue to pull him along the path towards Dreadmaul Rock. You won't kill him on the first pass, so when you feel you are drawing too close to the end of the path, either stop Serpent Sting or hit him with a Scorpid Sting and place a freezing trap, firing at him as he runs at you autoshot so you don't break the trap. Run around Klinfran and get some good distance on him, but you can wait until the trap breaks on its own to regenerate mana if needed this might not work if you have Clever Traps, I'm not sure if he'll stay tagged to you through the entire trap. When the trap breaks, repeat the same process of using Serpent Sting after he frenzies whenever possible, turn back around if necessary, and eventually you'll get him down. No consumables are required for this method. Patch changes * External links es:Klinfran Category:Felguards Category:Named mobs Category:Hunter quests Category:Burning Steppes mobs Category:Demons